


Taking Roots

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [13]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Unfinished Tales - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Lothlórien, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel plants the first Mallorn tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Roots

**Author's Note:**

> MPAwards 2007: Nominee – Category: Elven Realms  
> MEFAwards 2008: Honorable Mention – Genres: Romance: Drabbles

She gazed a little anxiously at the small silver nut in the earth, then back up at me, questioning.

I had to smile, the uncertainty so unfamiliar in my usually confident wife.

“I think it is deep enough.”

Nodding, she covered the nut, tapping the earth a little to settle it. Taking the watering can I offered her, she watered the spot, in exactly the right measure, confidence coming back in performing tasks she had seen me do countless times.

Then she stood, leaning into me contentedly.

“The first Mallorn east of the Sea. May it prosper and be fruitful.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- “...but Gil-Galad gave some [mallorn tree nuts] to his kinswoman Galadriel, and under her power they grew and flourished in the guarded land of Lothlórien beside the River Anduin, until the High Elves at last left Middle-earth...” (UT, Part Two I, A Description of the Island of Númenor)
> 
>  
> 
> _06.05.06 B-drabble for RiverOtter, who asked for a drabble about the Golden Wood._


End file.
